1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication navigation system and method for automobile use or the like, which can perform navigation processing, such as route search, route navigation, map display, and the like, at least partially by using a communication network, as well as a program storage device and a computer data signal embodiment in a carrier wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, research and development on electronic control for controlling the drive of a vehicle are advanced, and navigation systems for aiding in driving are significantly spread and popularized. This navigation system generally has various databases and such a basic structure that displays, on a display device, map information, current position information, various guidance information, and the like. Moreover, it searches for a drive route on the basis of an inputted condition.
Generally speaking, a function called xe2x80x9croute searchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpath searchxe2x80x9d of a navigation apparatus mounted on a vehicle is designed to be capable of searching for an optimum route connecting an origin and a destination, both of which are designated by a user. It is also designed to lead and guide (navigate) the user to the destination by displaying on a map a current position based on a self-contained or built-in positioning measurement or a GPS (Global Positioning System) measurement and the searched optimum route.
With respect to a traditional navigation apparatus, this kind of route search is performed by microprocessor processing in the apparatus on the basis of the map database information stored in a map information recording medium (e.g. DVD-ROM) set in the navigation apparatus. More concretely, the route search is executed by using xe2x80x9cinformation for route searchxe2x80x9d, which enables a search for the optimum route based on predetermined mathematical algorithm, such as link information corresponding to a road part between branching points and intersections, node information including coordinates information (absolute position information on latitude and longitude, or on altitude, latitude and longitude) corresponding to the branching points and the intersections of roads or the like among the map database information. Generally, in view of its nature of being for route search, this kind of information for route search is constructed by the link information, the node information, and the like, which are about broad areas where roads are mutually connected, for example, such as throughout Honshu or the main island of Japan, throughout Japan, or the like, so that its volume of data becomes enormous, which increases the whole amount of data of the map database information.
Moreover, the map database information includes data of added information, which is facility guidance information on tourist attractions/facilities, facility numerals, names (characters) of maps/roads, views of waters/railroads, and roads, in each one of many pieces of map information (drawings). These data as well as the above-described information for route search further increase the volume of data of the map database information.
By the way, the search for the optimum route requires the newest map database information because of changes, new constructions, and the like on roads.
Therefore, there is a need to equip for the traditional navigation apparatus a map information recording medium that stores the map database information which is the newest and whose data volume is enormous. At the same time, there is a need of the display processing and the search processing of the optimum route based on the complicated map database information. In this case, there is a need to mount a microprocessor unit (MPU), which is capable of high-speed processing, so that the scale of the processing and that of the apparatus come to increase.
On that account, various communication navigation systems are suggested in order to improve such increase of the scale of the processing and that of the apparatus. In these communication navigation systems, the map database information is obtained and provided through two-way wireless communication between a communication center apparatus on a communication network and a communication navigation terminal mounted on a vehicle (e.g. refer to the examples of Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 7-262493 xe2x80x9ca system for distributing map information for a movable bodyxe2x80x9d and Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 10-96644 xe2x80x9ca system for guiding a moving routexe2x80x9d).
The communication center apparatus in the communication navigation system in this kind can quickly and cheaply provide the newest map database information, because, for example, all we need is update the map database information of one communication center apparatus to the newest information, comparing to the case of providing an information recording medium, which stores the newest map database information, for an individual navigation apparatus mounted on a movable body. Therefore, users side becomes able to receive the map database information including the newest information for route search or the like.
Moreover, there has been developed such a communication navigation system that is designed not to perform the route search on the side of the communication navigation terminal, but to transmit information indicating a current position or an origin and a destination on the side of the communication navigation terminal, to perform the route search according to these by a high performance processor on the side of the communication center apparatus, to receive this search result at the communication navigation terminal, to display it in a predetermined format, and so on.
However, the above-described communication navigation system has the following disadvantage.
There is the possibility that it is impossible to have service of navigation in the area that an electric wave cannot arrive in with sufficient electric field intensity to use a wireless device. Usually, with respect to the display of the optimum route to the preset destination on a display map and the route navigation to the destination, the search for the optimum route and the like can be requested of the communication center apparatus through the communication network at home before leaving or on roads in residential area or in city centers. There is hardly any problem as long as information corresponding to the request from a user (it is referred to as xe2x80x9crequest correspondence informationxe2x80x9d in this specification), such as information indicating the optimum route, various information on facility guidance, travel guidance, and the like along the optimum route, and the like, can be obtained through the communication network from the communication center apparatus. However, after actual movement by a vehicle or the like and arrival to the destination, even if trying to search for the route to the next destination and the return route and trying to obtain the facility guidance and the travel guidance around that area, if this destination is out of the service area of the communication navigation system, any information cannot be obtained. This is not limited to the destination, but is the same as the case of trying to change a plan on a planned route. If the area in which this change is desired is out of the service area of the communication navigation system, any information cannot be obtained. Moreover, in the case of deviating from the planned route by some reasons such as losing the way, taking a side trip, and the like, if the area in which the fact is realized is out of the service area of the communication navigation system, again, any information cannot be obtained.
As described above, the communication navigation system causes unexpected disadvantage and inconvenience out of the service area of the communication navigation system, although it is extremely useful to reduce software load and hardware load at the communication navigation terminal mounted on a movable body.
Particularly, a movable body communication network is placed along expressways and main highways in many cases. Moreover, in the current situation, the infrastructure of a communication device such as a cellular phone or the like is not sufficiently promoted in mountain areas, and even in the future, it is difficult to think of the possibility to promote the infrastructure to cover all districts including depopulated areas, in the view of economic investment efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a communication navigation system and a communication navigation method, which can restrain deterioration in function of navigation operation because of communication inability even if a movable body such as a vehicle or the like goes out of the service area of the communication navigation system, as well as a program storage device and a computer data signal embodiment in a carrier wave.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a first communication navigation system provided with a communication center apparatus and a communication terminal apparatus, both of which transmit and receive information by two-way communication through a communication network. The communication center apparatus is provided with: a processing device for generating request correspondence information including route information indicating a planned route corresponding to request information and generating, if at least one portion of the planned route is present out of a service area of the communication navigation system, announcement information for announcing that the at least one portion of the planned route is present out of the service area; and a center side communication device for receiving the request information and transmitting the request correspondence information and the announcement information through the communication network. The communication terminal apparatus is provided with a terminal side communication device for transmitting the request information and receiving at least the announcement information through the communication network; and an input device for inputting the request information and giving an opportunity of inputting the request information in response to the reception of the announcement information.
According to the first communication navigation system of the present invention, at the communication terminal apparatus provided with: a communication navigation terminal for a vehicle or the like which is mounted on a movable body; and a user terminal such as a cellular phone, a mobile, a facsimile, a personal computer, or the like, which is placed at the user""s home or which is carried, the request information is firstly inputted by the input device and then this is transmitted by the terminal side communication device. Here, for example, the request of a search for an optimum route from a current position to a destination is regarded as the request information by designating the current position or an origin, stopping places, and the destination. Alternatively, in addition to or instead of this, the request of facility guidance, travel guidance, and the like along the optimum route may be inputted as the request information. Then, at the communication center apparatus, this request information is received by the center side communication device through the communication network. Moreover, the request correspondence information including route information indicating a planned route, which is, for example, the optimum route, corresponding to this request information is generated by the processing device. In this case, especially, if at least one portion of the planned route including, for example, a final destination, an intermediate destination, a stopping position, and the like, which is defined directly or indirectly by the request information, is present out of the service area of the communication navigation system, the announcement information for announcing this fact is generated by the processing device. For example, if the destination is out of the service area, the announcement information for announcing the indication that a return route (a homeward route) from the destination should be searched for or indicative of asking about the search for the return route is generated. Then, the request correspondence information and the announcement information are transmitted from the center side communication device.
Then, at the communication terminal apparatus, this announcement information is received by the terminal side communication device, and according to this reception of the announcement information, the input device further gives a user an opportunity of inputting the request information. In response to this, the request information is further inputted by the input device. Here, for example, if the destination is out of the service area, it becomes impossible to use the communication center apparatus through the communication network after arriving at the destination, so that the request information for requesting the search for an optimum return route heading home or the like from the destination, the search for the optimum route to a next destination from the destination, the facility guidance and the travel guidance around the destination, and the like, which are usually performed after the arrival at the destination, is further inputted by the input device according to the announcement information. Then, this request information is transmitted and received through the communication network.
Then, at the communication center apparatus, the request correspondence information corresponding to this further request information is generated and transmitted through the communication network. Therefore, the service through the communication network by the communication center apparatus, which cannot be received out of the service area, is received in advance by the communication terminal apparatus such as a terminal for users such as a personal computer or the like at home or the communication navigation terminal mounted on a movable body within the service area, and also if the movable body is present in an area which will be out of the service area later, this service can be used, which are extremely useful in practice.
On the other hand, in the case that all of the planned route corresponding to the request information is present within the service area of the communication navigation system, the announcement information is not generated, and the request correspondence information including the route information indicating the optimum route to the destination or the like is generated by the processing device and transmitted from the center side communication device. Receiving this, the communication terminal apparatus side becomes able to perform the typical navigation operation.
As described above, the first communication navigation system is provided with the communication terminal apparatus having the simple structure, and at the same time, even if the movable body goes out of the service area of the communication navigation system, it is intended to be able to reduce disadvantage possibly generated due to this fact, while having the communication center apparatus executed the functions of operation and search, such as map information, search functions, and the like, which have enormous volume data, which is advanced, and which require time.
In one aspect of the first communication navigation system of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus is provided with a communication navigation terminal to be mounted on a movable body, the terminal side communication device receives the request correspondence information in addition to the announcement information, and the communication navigation terminal comprises an output device for outputting the received request correspondence information in a predetermined format.
According to this aspect, when the request correspondence information including the route information is received, this is outputted directly without change or after once stored in a RAM, a hard disk, and or the like, in the predetermined format by the output device, such as a display device, an audio output device, and the like, in response to actual traveling. For example, the optimum route and the current position of the movable body are displayed on a display map, and the navigation operation is preferably performed.
In another aspect of the first communication navigation system of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus is provided with a terminal for users which is not mounted on a movable body, and the terminal side communication device receives the request correspondence information in addition to the announcement information.
According to this aspect, the communication terminal apparatus, which is a transmission source of the request information, is provided with the terminal for users such as a cellular phone, a mobile computer, a personal computer placed at home, or the like. When the request correspondence information including the route information, which is received in advance at the terminal for users before the movable body starts, is stored in a memory card or the like and brought into the movable body when starting, it becomes possible to incorporate it into the communication navigation terminal. Alternatively, it may be stored once in a hard disk of the terminal for users or the like, and then transmitted to the communication navigation terminal in the movable body through a wireless communication network before the movable body starts.
In another aspect of the first communication system of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus is provided with a terminal for users which is not mounted on a movable body, the communication navigation system further comprises a communication navigation terminal mounted on a movable body and connected to the communication network, and the center side communication device transmits the request correspondence information to the communication navigation terminal.
According to this aspect, as for the transmission of the request information, it is performed in advance by the terminal for users such as a cellular phone, a mobile computer, a personal computer placed at home, or the like. The request correspondence information including the route information corresponding to this is transmitted to the communication navigation terminal mounted on the movable body which actually uses this information, which is useful.
In another aspect of the first communication navigation system of the present invention, if at least one portion of the planned route is present out of the service area, the processing device generates outer area information related to an area which is out of the service area in addition to the announcement information, and the center side communication device transmits the outer area information in addition to the announcement information.
According to this aspect, if at least one portion of the planned route is present out of the service area, not only the announcement information is transmitted, but also outer area information related to an area which is out of the service area, such as road information on within the area, the information for route search which enables the route search, the facility guidance and the travel guidance within the area, or the like, is generated and transmitted. Therefore, on the side of the communication terminal apparatus, even if the request information related to a certain area that is out of the service area is not further transmitted, it is possible to obtain in advance information substantial as the received outer area information or of at least certain degree. On that account, it becomes possible to respond on the basis of the outer area information without any help of the communication network even if the route search, facility guidance, the travel guidance, and the like are required when the movable body is present out of the service area later.
In another aspect of the first communication navigation system of the present invention, the processing device generates the request correspondence information including the route information indicating a return route from a destination designated by the received request information which is inputted with the input device in response to the reception of the announcement information.
According to this aspect, the request information inputted in response to the reception of the announcement information on the side of the communication terminal apparatus is transmitted. Then, on the side of the communication center apparatus, the route information indicating a return route from a destination designated be this received request information is generated as the request correspondence information by the processing device. Therefore, if the destination is out of the service area, such as in mountainous area, in plateau area, or the like, it is possible to prevent in advance such an undesired situation that it is turn out that the communication navigation system cannot be used when the return route is tried to search for. Moreover, according to the request correspondence information including the route information indicating the return route received in advance, the navigation operation with respect to the return route is also executed without problems.
Especially, in the present invention, an outward route and a homeward route are dared to be different in some cases, because of the relation among facilities and famous places to stop at in the middle of the route, scenery, the degree of congestion, and the like, and/or in the case that there are regulated roads such as one-way roads and the like. On that account, a simple operation regarding the outward route as the homeward route is basically not preferable. However, the information indicating that the homeward route may be the same as the outward route is also useful, and after confirming by the operation the fact that a route going backward the outward route may be used as the homeward route, this simply going-backward road can be regarded as the return route (the homeward route) as a result of searching.
Incidentally, when searching for the return route as described above, it is possible to search for one new optimum route different from the outward route, with the origin of the outward route as the destination and the destination of the outward route as the origin. Alternatively, it is also possible to search for one optimum route, with the outward route and the homeward route putted together, with the destination of the outward route as the stopping place as well as the destination as the destination. The latter reduces communication costs more because the communication completes at one time.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a second communication navigation system provided with a communication center apparatus and a communication terminal apparatus, both of which transmit and receive information by two-way communication through a communication network. The communication center apparatus is provided with a processing device for generating request correspondence information including route information indicating a planned route corresponding to request information and generating, if at least one portion of the planned route is present out of a service area of the communication navigation system, outer area information related to an area which is out of the service area; and a center side communication device for receiving the request information and transmitting the request correspondence information and the outer area information through the communication network. The communication terminal apparatus is provided with: a terminal side communication device for receiving the request correspondence information and the outer area information through the communication network; and a memory device for storing therein the outer area information.
According to the second communication navigation system of the present invention, at the communication center apparatus, request information indicating, for example, the search for the optimum route from the current position to the destination, the facility guidance, the travel guidance, and the like along the route, or the like is received by the center side communication device. Then, the request correspondence information including route information indicating a planned route, which is, for example, the optimum route, corresponding to this request information is generated by the processing device. In this case, especially, if at least one portion of the planned route including, for example, a final destination, an intermediate destination, a stopping position, and the like, which is defined directly or indirectly by the request information, is present out of the service area of the communication navigation system, the outer area information related to an area which is out of the service area, such as road information on within the area, the information for route search which enables the route search, the facility guidance and the travel guidance within the area, or the like, is generated and transmitted. In response to this, at the communication terminal apparatus, the outer area information is stored in the memory device such as a hard disk, a RAM, or the like. Therefore, on the side of the communication terminal apparatus, it is possible to obtain in advance information substantial as the outer area information as received above or of at least certain degree with respect to out of the service area. On that account, it becomes possible to respond on the basis of the outer area information without any help of the communication network even if the route search, facility guidance, the travel guidance, and the like are required when the movable body is present out of the service area later.
As described above, the service through the communication network by the communication center apparatus, which cannot be received out of the service area, is received in advance by the communication terminal apparatus such as a terminal for users such as a personal computer or the like at home or the communication navigation terminal mounted on a movable body within the service area, and also if the movable body is present in an area which will be out of the service area later, this service can be used, which are extremely useful in practice.
In addition, once the outer area information is obtained in advance as described above, even in the case of deviating from the planned route by some reasons such as losing the way, taking a side trip, and the like, it becomes possible to perform the route search to return to the planned route or perform a new route search to the destination, so that the user can feel relaxed to enter into the area in which the communication network cannot be used.
On the other hand, in the case that all of the planned route corresponding to the request information is present within the service area of the communication navigation system, the outer area information is not generated, and the request correspondence information including the route information indicating the optimum route to the destination or the like is generated by the processing device and transmitted from the center side communication device. Receiving this, the communication terminal apparatus side becomes able to perform the typical navigation operation.
As described above, the second communication navigation system is provided with the communication terminal apparatus having the simple structure, and at the same time, even if the movable body goes out of the service area of the communication navigation system, it is intended to be able to reduce disadvantage possibly generated due to this fact, while having the communication center apparatus executed the functions of operation and search, such as map information, search functions, and the like, which have enormous volume data, which is advanced, and which require time,
In one aspect of the second communication navigation system of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus comprises a communication navigation terminal to be mounted on a movable body, and the communication navigation terminal is provided with: an output device for outputting the received request correspondence information in a predetermined format; an input device for inputting the request information; and a generating device for generating the request correspondence information with respect to the request information related to the area which is out of the service area inputted from the input device on the basis of the outer area information stored in the memory device if the movable body is present out of the service area.
According to this aspect, when the request information is inputted by the input device at the communication navigation terminal, the processing identical or similar to that executed by the processing device on the side of the communication center apparatus is executed at the communication navigation terminal. Then the request correspondence information including the route information indicating the optimum route to the destination corresponding to this processing is outputted in the predetermined format by the output device such as a display device, an audio output device, and or the like, and the navigation operation is performed. Especially, in the case that the movable body is present out of the service area, when the request information related to the area which is out of the service area is inputted by the input device, the communication network is not used and the request correspondence information corresponding to this request information is generated by the generating device provided for the communication navigation terminal, on the basis of the outer area information stored in the memory device. Then, the request correspondence information generated in this manner is outputted in the predetermined format by the output device such as a display device, an audio output device, or the like, and the navigation operation is performed. Therefore, when the user inputs the request information without particular awareness of whether to be out of or within the service area, if within the service area, the navigation operation with the use of the communication network is performed, and if out of the service area, the navigation operation without the use of the communication network is performed, which is useful.
In another aspect of the second communication navigation system of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus comprises a terminal for users which is not mounted on a movable body.
According to this aspect, the communication terminal apparatus, which receives the request correspondence information and the outer area information, is provided with the terminal for users such as a cellar phone, a mobile computer, a personal computer placed at home, or the like. When the request correspondence information in addition to the outer area information, which are received in advance at the terminal for users before the movable body starts, is stored in a memory card or the like as one example of the memory device and brought into the movable body when starting, it becomes possible to incorporate it into the communication navigation terminal. Alternatively, it may be stored once in a hard disk of the terminal for users or the like, and then transmitted to the communication navigation terminal in the movable body through a wireless communication network before the movable body starts.
Incidentally, in this case, this input device incapable of inputting the request information is preferably provided for the terminal for users.
In another aspect of the second communication navigation system of the present invention, the communication center apparatus further comprises a map database for storing therein map database information and the processing device generates the outer area information by extracting from the map database a portion related to the area which is out of the service area out of the map database information.
According to this aspect, the processing device can generate the outer area information relatively easily and quickly by extracting from the map database the map database information related to the area which is out of the service area.
In another aspect of the second communication navigation system of the present invention, the map database information includes at least one information out of map information, facility guidance information, travel guidance information, and meteorological information on each area which is divided into by predetermined unit.
By constituting in this manner, the processing device can generate the outer area information by extracting from the map database at least one information out of map information, facility guidance information, travel guidance information, and meteorological information related to the area which is out of the service area. Therefore, these can be used by the communication terminal apparatus out of the service area later as occasion demands.
In another aspect of the second communication navigation system of the present invention, the processing device generates the route information indicating a return route from a destination designated by the received request information or map information required to search for the route information indicating the return route as the outer area information.
According to this aspect, on the side of the communication center apparatus, the route information indicating a return route from a destination designated by the request information or the map information required to search for the route information indicating the return route is generated by the processing device as the outer area information. Therefore, if the destination is out of the service area, such as in mountainous area, in plateau area, or the like, it is possible to prevent in advance such an undesired situation that it is turn out that the communication navigation system cannot be used when the return route is tried to search for. Moreover, according to the route information indicating the return route received in advance or the map information required to search for the route information indicating the return route, the navigation operation with respect to the return route is also executed without problems.
In another aspect of the first or second communication system of the present invention, the communication center apparatus is provided with comprises a map database for storing therein map database information including information for route search which enables route search to a destination from a current position of a movable body by predetermined algorithm, and the processing device generates the route information by searching for a route heading to the destination from the current position by the predetermined algorithm, on the basis of the map database information and the received request information.
According to this aspect, the communication center apparatus is provided with the map database. This map database stores the large-scale map database information including the information for route search such as the above-described node information, link information, or the like, which enables a search for the optimum route from an origin to a destination by predetermined mathematical algorithm such as Dijkstra""s algorithm and so on. Then, the optimum route with respect to the received request information is searched for by the processing device with the predetermined algorithm such as Dijkstra method or the like, on the basis of the information for route search included in this map database information. Then, the request correspondence information including the route information indicating the searched route is transmitted through the communication network. Therefore, there is no need to have the large-scale map database information including the information for route search such as the node information, the link information, or the like at the communication terminal apparatus, and further there is no need to perform large-scale search operation based on this at the communication terminal apparatus, so that it is possible to establish the effective communication navigation system as a whole.
In another aspect of the first or second communication navigation system, the communication center apparatus further comprises a map database for storing therein map database information including service area information indicating whether each area is present out of or within the service area, and the processing device determines whether or not at least one portion of the planned route is present out of the service area, on the basis of the service area information.
According to this aspect, it can be determined quickly and easily whether or not at least one portion of the planned route is present out of the service area, on the basis of the map database information including the service area information. Then, according to this determination result, if it is present out of the service area, the outer area information is generated and is served as later use.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a communication center apparatus included in the above described first or second communication navigation system (including its various aspects).
According to the communication center apparatus of the present invention, the use of this with the communication network and the communication terminal apparatus associated with the present invention as described above can establish the above described first or second communication navigation system of the present invention.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a first communication navigation method in a communication navigation system provided with a communication center apparatus and a communication terminal apparatus, both of which transmit and receive information by two-way communication through a communication network. The communication navigation method is provided with: (i) at the communication center apparatus, a generating process of generating request correspondence information including route information indicating a planned route corresponding to request information and generating, if at least one portion of the planned route is present out of a service area of the communication navigation system, announcement information for announcing that the at least one portion of the planned route is present out of the service area; and a center side communication process of receiving the request information and transmitting the request correspondence information and the announcement information through the communication network, and (ii) at the communication terminal apparatus: a terminal side communication process of transmitting the request information and receiving at least the announcement information through the communication network; and an inputting process for inputting the request information and giving an opportunity of inputting the request information in response to the reception of the announcement information.
According to the first communication navigation method of the present invention, as is the case with the above described first communication navigation system of the present invention, even if the movable body goes out of the service area of the communication navigation system, it is possible to reduce disadvantage possibly generated due to this fact. In addition, the various aspects which are described above may be combined with this method.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a second communication navigation method executed in a communication navigation system provided with a communication center apparatus and a communication terminal apparatus, both of which transmit and receive information by two-way communication through a communication network. The communication navigation method is provided with: (i) at the communication center apparatus, a generating process of generating request correspondence information including route information indicating a planned route corresponding to request information and generating, if at least one portion of the planned route is present out of a service area of the communication navigation system, outer area information related to an area which is out of the service area; and a center side communication process of receiving the request information and transmitting the request correspondence information and the outer area information through the communication network, and (ii) at the communication terminal apparatus: a terminal side communication process of receiving the request correspondence information and the outer area information through the communication network; and a storing process of storing therein the outer area information.
According to the second communication navigation method of the present invention, as is the case with the above described second communication navigation system of the present invention, even if the movable body goes out of the service area of the communication navigation system, it is possible to reduce disadvantage possibly generated due to this fact. In addition, the various aspects which are described above may be combined with this method.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a program storage device readable by a computer for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the computer to perform the first or second communication navigation method described above. In addition, the various aspects which are described above may be combined with this method.
According to the program storage device, such as a CD-ROM (Compact Disc-Read Only Memory), a DVD-ROM (DVD Read Only Memory), a hard disk, a floppy disk or the like, of the present invention, the communication center apparatus associated with the present invention can be relatively easily realized as a computer reads and executes the program of instructions or as it executes the program after downloading the program through a communication device.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave and representing a series of instructions which cause a computer to perform the first or second communication navigation method described above. In addition, the various aspects which are described above may be combined with this method.
According to the computer data signal embodied in the carrier wave of the present invention, as the computer downloads the program in the computer data signal through a computer network or the like, and executes this program, it is possible to realize the communication center apparatus for providing map information associated with the present invention.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with reference to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.